killingroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss fights
Boss fights take place always in the last (rightmost on the map) room on the floor. There are 8 floors and 8 boss creatures, each one occupying specific floor. Each boss has his own worldwide statistics to show how many characters he killed and how many times he was beaten. Boss 1 - Maverick First boss? Should be easy... Yet many players die when they meet him for the first time. He uses 2 kinds of attack and move by floating across the room between firing them. Tactics This boss has no weakspot and very low health. You can use one of the Level 1 weapons (SMG or sawed-off shotgun) to kill him quickly or take your time and kill him with pistol to save ammo when you are sure that he won't be a threat to you. Flame projectile attack Basic attack dealing 5 damage. Boss fires three of these in succession on the spot where player is in that moment. Dodging is quite easy with strafing, just make sure you don't enter Bear trap and don't cover behind cabinets because these projectiles have high force that will push and overset cabinet and make it harder to deal with second type of boss attack. Flame ray attack This attack is foreshadowed by boss raging for a while. There are two ways of dodging this attack - hiding behind cabinet used as cover or jumping in the right moment. Loot Apart from some health and money player gets Boss eye Permanent Item that gives him a crosshair. Boss 2 - Snowman Second boss is much bigger threat to player's life than first. It is giant living snowman with three types of attack and headshot weakspot. Tactics As always, player has to watch his surroundings to survive a battle. Biggest threat comes from explosives in the room that can detonate from falling icicles. It is a good idea to avoid getting near explosives or shooting them after entering the room to eliminate this threat. This boss follows player to the spot where he was standing when boss started moving so it is advised to start running from this boss after he starts moving toward player. Iceballs This boss fires multiple ice projectiles from his mouth with prediction of player movement - he shoots at the place where player will stand in the time of impact if he continues moving in the constant direction and speed. Only way to avoid being hit is to quickly and repeatedly change movement direction immediately after he starts shooting. Left/right/left/right etc is good enough to confuse him and miss with all Iceballs. You can also try jumping because it is not constant movement in one direction so his prediction doesn't work. Player hit by Iceball takes 1 damage and is frozen. Falling Icicles When boss jumps and lands with strong floor shaking, icicles start falling from random places on the ceiling. It is very hard to dodge this attack that hits for 5 lives but it is possible to minimize chance of being hit by looking up and starting sprinting when boss prepares for this attack - after icicles generate, you either continue running in your direction (if you don't see icicles in that direction) or change direction (if you see that you would run into falling icicles). Melee attack After moving to the player's position he will hit player if he is too close and push him with great force. Very dangerous attack you should avoid. Loot Apart from some health and money player gets Chewed Map Permanent Item which reveals parts of floor layout. Boss 3 - Duna worm This giant worm is dangerous and kills many inexperienced players quite easily with its attacks, spawning and quite a high amount of health. Tactics This boss doesn't use random attacks from his repertoir but he changes them regularly. He roars at first, then he dives underground to spawn smaller worms from his tail and then he jumps and bites from underneath the player. This boss is invincible if shot into his body. Only shooting his mouth works. There are also few weakspot bumps on the side of bothe ss body that do high damage to the boss and it is recommended to am for these. When underground, this boss will attack the player by bitting and jumping so the player has to constantly move - if he didn't kill smaller worms spawned in the previous attack, it starts to be chaotic and problematic. It is recommended to get rid of spawned worms as soon as possible. Also beware of explosives on the sides of the room that can easily kill player if detonated near him. Loot Apart from some health and money player gets Quick Hands Permanent Item which gives player auto-reloading (it can be stopped by switching weapons after emptying magazine). Boss 4 - Maverick #2 This boss is similar to level one boss but he is boosted with three abilities - a shield that makes him nearly invulnerable to projectiles coming from the front, spawning of regular HellHead enemies and charge attack. His regular fire projectile attack also uses prediction so dodging is more like in second boss fight than first one. Tactics Similar to Boss 1 with one exception. It is highly recommended to attack this boss only when he turns his back to player - in spawning, firing beam and after his charge attack when he is stunned for shora t period of time. Loot Apart from some health and money players gets Gun Holster Permanent Item '''that opens new weapon slot which makes it probably the most important Permanent Item in whole game. Boss 5 - Kung-fu snowman Evolution of the second boss, this snowman is deadly. He uses three types of attacks and players should move similarly as during the second bossfight. He has also headshot weakspot as sethe cond boss. Tactics Apart from melee attack on player that is too close to him he also uses a whirlwind melee attack that must be escaped at all costs and he also shoots icicles from his hand - one always aimed at the player so it is important to move when he shoots and try to dodge other icicles. Loot Apart from some health and money player gets '''Sawed-off Shotgun Permanent item '''which grants sawed-off shotgun at every new game start. Together with starting SMG (and thanks to previous Permanent Item) player has strong arsenal to destroy anything in first two levels so he doesn't have to struggle in first part of the game again. Boss 6 - Demon summoner This boss fight takes place in huge room so player may feel quite safe, but don't underestimate him. He tries to hunt you down with his fast attack, burn you with his firebreath and (also burn AND hunt you) with his summoning attack. This boss has headshot weakspot. Tactics There are two attacks that player should be aware of beforehand (if he wants to survive). Spawning attack Demon spawns HellHead enemies with his special attack that also burns some lines on the ground. You should watch sides of the room and see where statues indicating burning places are so you can dodge it. HellHead enemies are quite easy to outrun in sixth level so the should not pose much danger to player. Rush attack Sometimes, demon decides to end you so he will rush towards you and try to melee attack you. Always keep enough of your stamina to dodge this, otherwise you will suffer. Loot Apart from some health and money player gets '''Vasily Zaytsev Permanent Item which removes stamina drain while aiming. Boss 7 - Maverick #3 Third Maverick is completely invulnerable from the front side and his weakspot is on his back. Tactics Wait until he spawns or charges at you, leaving his back open to your strikes - if you want to kill him quickly, use some stronger weapon (miniguns, assault rifle etc). He lacks fire beam attack of Maverick #1 and #2 but he has bigger variety of fire projectile attacks. Loot Apart from some health and money player gets '''Thief tools Permanent Items '''which grants 5 lockpicks to player in every new game. Boss 8 - Voodoo witch snowman Final boss of Killing Room is completely unique - she is static in the center of the room and fires and summons attack while rotating to face player. This boss has headshot weakspot. Tactics Voodoo snowman has few interesting types of attack, most notably combo attack of Voodoo magic and summoning. First, this boss strikes you with needle (inescapable "magic" attack) and then starts to summon one of the other snowmen. Each summoned snowman drops medkit to compensate for inescapable attack earlier. Loot This is the end so don't expect any loot - your character becomes rich and gets one of nine endings. But there is Permanent Item which player gets for completing the game called '''Sponsorship '''which gives player 2000 dollars in every new game. =